5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Character Introduction Page
Every volume has an introduction about the Bride, all five Nakano Quintuplets, Fuutarou, and Raiha. Each girl's introduction box contain various miscellaneous info about them that differ from volume to volume. There is also a "Quints Memo" box describing the Nakano Quintuplets' personalities and traits. Quints Memo Quints Memo are short notes describing the main characteristics/traits of the Nakano Quintuplets. Quints Memo are located in the bottom right of the Character Introduction Page. All of the Quints Memo have the exact same content across the volumes. Like the Character Introduction Page, Quints Memo starts from Volume 2 and not present in Volume 1. * Hate to Study:' '''If you try to teach them anything, they run. * '''Potential Flunkers': Their total combined score is 100. * On the Verge of Flunking: Had to change schools to avoid flunking out. * Very Idiosyncratic: Each one have their own intense quirks, so dealing with them won't be easy. List of Character Introduction Page The Character Introduction Page starts from Volume 2 and not present in Volume 1. |-|Volume 2= * Ichika: Teases Fuutarou a lot. * Nino: Opposes Fuutarou out of her love for her sisters. * Miku: Finally gained confidence in herself thanks to Fuutarou. * Yotsuba: Has a very outgoing personality, so she cooperates with Fuutarou. * Itsuki: Fuutarou once refused her request that he teach her, and she holds a grudge about it. * Fuutarou: Trying to help the Quintuplets graduate to alleviate his family's debt, but because the girls will not study, he has to begin by building up trust between himself and each of them. * Raiha: Fuutarou's sister. |-|Volume 3= * Ichika: ** The way she covers up her stupidity proves she is a true actress. ** Likes to eat shiokara. * Nino: ** The long shot who says she hates Fuutarou, but is for whatever reason close to him. ** Likes to eat pancakes. * Miku: ** No one has ever seen her use those headphones in the correct manner. ** Likes to eat matcha. * Yotsuba: ** Recently learned that jellyfish aren't actual fish. ** Likes to eat mandarins. * Itsuki: ** Thinks she's hidden her inability to ride a bicycle, but all her sisters know. ** Likes to eat meat. * Fuutarou: ** Can't tell the sisters apart by looks, so he's secretly terrified each time he calls them. ** Likes to eat any food that's edible, but likes what Raiha cooks even more. * Raiha: ** Likes to eat hamburger. |-|Volume 4= * Ichika: ** Loves western music, but has zero ability to pick up spoken English. ** Favorite animal: hippopotamus * Nino: ** Her beloved long hair is constantly getting caught in train doors. ** Favorite animal: rabbit * Miku: ** Currently keeping a Sengoku Period game she borrowed from Yotsuba for her own. ** Favorite animal: hedgehog * Yotsuba: ** Her one worry is that her name takes more strokes to write than her sisters'. ** Favorite animal: camel * Itsuki: ** Will eat stew with white rice. ** Favorite animal: kangaroo * Fuutarou: ** Lets his little sister cut his hair with normal scissors every time. ** Favorite animal: gorilla * Raiha: ** Favorite animal: penguin |-|Volume 5= * Ichika: ** The cleaning set she bought to help clean her room now lies all over the floor. ** Tends to watch dramas on TV. * Nino: ** Has worn contacts for three years, but it still takes her five minutes to get them in. For each eye. ** Tends to watch variety shows. * Miku: ** The type who folds the end of the toilet paper into a triangle. ** Tends to watch documentaries. * Yotsuba: ** There is a theory that the reason her ribbon seems to keep getting bigger is because it is absorbing nutrients from her brain. ** Tends to watch anime. * Itsuki: ** The tip of her head occasionally jabs Fuutarou in the eye. ** Tends to watch talk shows. * Fuutarou: ** Was treated like a VIP when he went to the camping trip in a high-class foreign car and came back in an ambulance. ** Tends to watch nothing, because his family doesn't have a TV. * Raiha: ** Tends to watch nothing, because her family doesn't have a TV. |-|Volume 6= * Ichika: ** She's been so busy with work and studying lately that she's only been getting eight hours of sleep a night. ** Doesn't like to eat shiitakes. * Nino: ** When she oversleeps, she applies her makeup in the elevator as it travels down 30 floors. ** Doesn't like to eat pickled things. * Miku: ** Because her right eye is usually covered, she is weak to attacks from her right. ** Doesn't like to eat chocolate. * Yotsuba: ** A restless sleeper, so she keeps a spare pillow at her feet. ** Doesn't like to eat green peppers. * Itsuki: ** Has nerves of steel that allow her to ask for seconds of curry at a poor family's house. ** Doesn't like to eat umeboshi. * Fuutarou: ** About to develop a serious stomach ulcer. ** Doesn't like to eat raw fish. * Raiha: ** Doesn't like to eat tomatoes. |-|Volume 7= * Ichika: ** Types with 2 fingers since she's bad with technology. ** Favorite drink is frappuccino. * Nino: ** Regrets cutting her hair mid-winter. ** Favorite drink is room tempurature water. * Miku: ** Has trouble walking up the stairs to her apartment on the second floor. ** Favorite drink is green tea. * Yotsuba: ** For some reason Eba from the track team sent her a new year's card. ** Favorite drink is carbonated juice. * Itsuki: ** Doesn't want to get married to an Itsuki-san. ** Favorite drink is curry. * Fuutarou: ** Doesn't know whether or not he's still a home tutor. ** Favorite drink is barley tea. * Raiha: ** Favorite drink is orange juice. |-|Volume 8= * Ichika: ** Kept the Tamako-san stuff secret from her sisters. ** Her morning routine is jogging. * Nino: ** She got a ticket for riding a bike without helmet. ** Her morning routines are make-up and yoga. * Miku: ** When in beauty saloon, she gives off the "don't wanna talk" aura. ** Her morning routine is checking her fortune. * Yotsuba: ** When making the "totally understand" face, she actually doesn't understand at all. ** Her morning routine is watering the plants around the house. * Itsuki: ** Practices imitating her sisters whenever she takes a bath. ** Her morning routines are doing sit-ups and yoga. * Fuutarou: ** Takes home left-over cakes from his part-time job. ** His morning routine is saving 100yen. * Raiha: ** Her morning routine is tracking family expenses. |-|Volume 9= * Ichika: Her favorite movies are ones with foreign celebrities. * Nino: Her favorite movies are ones with young actors. * Miku: Her favorite movies are ones with military generals. * Yotsuba: Her favorite movies are ones with sharks. * Itsuki: Her favorite movies are ones where dogs die. * Fuutarou: He doesn't have any favorite movies. * Raiha: Her favorite movies are ones with zombies. Trivia References |height=200px }} Category:Media